


Learning the Methods of Texting

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Phones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael are the only ones in the flock that do not have phones. Gabriel snaps them up phones and peer-pressures Cas to be all sorts of kinky to Dean. Afterwards a group text breaks out, awkwardness ensues, and too many messages to keep track of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Methods of Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Good news: laptop charger has been found!!! I hope you enjoy.

Dean pulled out his phone and texted Cas what he wanted for lunch.

**Dean:** _What do you want for lunch?_

**Cas:** _If your selling, I'm buying._

**Dean:** _haha. okay, save it for the bedroom. Do you want anything from the diner while I am driving home?_

**Cas:** _I would be happy to eat you in the Impala._

**Dean:**   _I'm just going to get you a burger. Sex in the Impala later._ Dean looked down and noticed he was half hard. He sighed and put his phone on the passenger side, not wanting the vibrations near him on his half hard state. 

*

Lucifer and Michael were watching the TV, grooming their wings together. They felt the presence of Cas walk in. 

"Can I join you?" Mike smiled and made room for his little brother. Cas brought his midnight wings out and Lucifer groomed his wings while Michael groomed Lucifer's and Cas groomed Michael's. Wing grooming could always be difficult when it was the four of them on the couch, but they managed. Now that they confessed that they wanted to groom their wings, they dedicated one of the many bunker rooms to a wing grooming room. No humans were aloud in there. Penny and Blake both knew better than to go in there, not being bonded, their eyes would have been torched.

They groomed their wings for another five minutes when Gabriel joined them, sitting in Luci's lap. The four of them bonded for another thirty minutes when Cas felt his phone vibrate.

 **Dean:**   _Got food for all of you._

"Dean has brought us lunch." Cas sighed as he got up.

"Don't go, Cas." Mike complained, wanting his wings to be groomed for longer. Cas pulled out his phone to tell Dean that he was coming to get the food. 

"Cas," Luci asked. Cas looked up from the text he was going to send. "That is a phone right?"

"Yes."

"Can we have one?" Mike asked as he stretched his red wings. Gabriel smiled as he stood, shaking his wings slightly.

"Sure, you are learning to be human, humans have phones." Gabriel snapped and two phones appeared in Mike's and Luci's hands. "They have all of our numbers in it." 

"Thanks, Gabe." Mike said, smilling. 

"Let's get some food." Luci chirped. 

"Isn't this abuse of our powers?" Cas asked Gabriel. Gabriel smirked and touched his index finger to his younger brothers head.  Cas smiled after a moment and then snapped his fingers.

*

Dean sighed and pulled out the five burgers and the salad for his health nut little brother. He was hunched over to reach for a beer when he felt his cock harden instantly. He panted and thrust his hips into nothing. Dean slammed the fridge door closed and panted. He was hit with another wave of arousal. Dean launched himself on the counter and began to try to calm his breathing. None of this helped. 

If Dean could think well enough, every time he thought about calming down, his cock got harder. Then Dean felt it. Not the brush of his prostate, but as if It was being pressed full on. Dean shouted as he came in his pants like a teenager. 

Dean panted for a few moments and then looked at the food that was no longer there. 

"CAS!" was all that he shouted. 

*

**Unknown number:** _Hello Penny_

**Penny:**   _Who is this?_ Penny rolled her eyes. She hid the phone under her desk hoping that her teacher would still be staring at the board.

 **Unknown number 2:**   _we know who you are_

**Unknown number:** _oi, get away from her_ _  
_

**Penny:** _Jesus guys, I'm in the middle of lecture._ Penny blushed slightly and began to take more notes. She thanked God that she was in the very back of the room

**Unknown number 2:** _Whoa, we are not Jesus._

**Unknown Number:** _I still don't understand why you are still texting Penny, Mike._ At least Penny knew who 'unknown number' and 'unknown number 2' were. 

**Unknown number 2:** _Because the humans have this thing called 'group chat'. I feel that it is like 'angel radio'_

**Unknown number:** _Angel radio is better than the Enochian word for it._ Penny put her phone on silent and was trying to debate just skipping this lecture anyway. But a part of her wanted to know where this might go.

 **Unknown number 2:**   _Such an annoying term. Our language is quite infuriating._

 **Unknown number:** _It reminds me of the English language. All of its stupid rules._ Penny picked up her phone and typed a quick message

**Penny:** _I bet that you are sitting next to each other. Talk like normal humans._

**Mike:**   _How did she know?_

**Luce:** _We are not normal. But seriously,how did you know._

**Mike:** _Bet she is psychic._

**Luce:** _Are you psychic, Penny._ Penny sighed loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth as other students began to look at her. 

**Penny:** _I am not psychic. I am in lecture. Please make a new group chat._

**Luce:** But _we need bonding time._

 **Unknown number:**   _Who the hell keeps blowing up my phone?_ Penny groaned as she began to pack up her things. This lecture could wait. 

 **Luce:**   _Dean!_

 **Mike:**   _Dean!_

 **Mike:**   _Dammit Lu, you beat me._ Penny was now walking out of the hall and going to the cafe near campus. She didn't give a damn and did not want to sit next to the Archangels who discovered the joys of a cell phone. She changed the caller ID to Dean's name and made Luce her ICE number. 

 **Dean:** _Dammit guy, I know you are having fun with your phones, but mine is currently on fire._ Penny ordered herself a coffee and sat down. She decided that she was just going to watch the conversation.

 **Unknown number:** _Should we call the fire department, Dean._ Penny knew that was Cas and changed his ID with a slight smile. 

**Dean:** _Cas, I'm still pissed at you._

**Cas:**   _I doubt you will be that way for long._

 **Unknown number:** _Dean, don't act like you didn't like it. :0 8==== >~~~ _Penny immediately knew that the angel texting was Gabriel. She changed the ID again. She sipped her coffee and awaited the next message. 

 **Unknown number:**   _Gabe, are you in the fourth grade?_ Penny changed that number to Sam.

 **Gabe:**   _Maybe :/_

There was a silence. No contact from any of them. Penny picked up her phone and texted.

 **Penny:**   _I have a feeling this is the calm before the storm._

No one responded. That meant one of three things in Penny's book. 1.) they were all dead. (this being highly unlikely, but still an option) 2.) Gabriel and Sam were having sex, Dean and Cas were having sex while Mike and Luce were doing something else (highly likely, but still didn't sit right by her standards for all of them to go radio silence) or 3.) they all put their phones down and started to socialize like a normal person would. (This is even more unlikely than option 1)

Then the storm came.

**Unknown number:** _What the FUCK!!! Here I am, interviewing a police officer for a case, and my phone has a fucking conniption. Ding! Ding! Ding! I swear it sounded like a reject game of pin ball. I was getting the information I needed, then the constant dinging started and the officer just stopped giving me information! Thanks a lot douche bags >:(_

Penny changed that contact to Blake, not wanting to get in the way of her wrath. She was smiling like a murder at her phone. This was getting more and more funny as it went on. Part of her was wondering how long this would go on.

**Mike:** _Blake, I'm sorry. If it helps, you are hunting a werewolf._

**Blake:**   _(*sigh) I figured. It's cool._

 **Blake:**   _But why are you texting when you are all sitting next to each other?_

 **Gabe:**   _She knows!_

 **Luce:**   _She and Penny are psychic_

 **Sam:**   _That right is reserved for me. ;)_

 **Mike:**   _I guess women just know_

 **Cas:**   _I think that Father made them that way._

 **Dean:**   _I wonder how many we can_ _get out of this._ Penny knew it was to late, but she still launched herself at the cell phone.

 **Penny:**   _Dean! YOU MORON! DON'T TEMPT ANGELS!_ It looked like Penny was not the only one to get this.

**Sam:** _Dammit Dean, now they will never stop. You do realize that they don't actually need sleep right. This is going to be all night._

**Blake:**   _YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT EVIL IS INSIDE YOU TO ASK THAT QUESTION!?!?!Sam, get the holy water. Penny draw the demon trap. This evil needs to be taken out NOW!_

 **Gabe:**   _All night baby! This conversation will never end!_

 **Cas:**   _Blake, rest assured, I am looking at Dean right now, and he is not a demon._

 **Dean:**   _Cas, they are teasing me._

 **Mike:**   _I am enjoying this form of bonding._

 **Luce:**   _I agree, Mike. This is better than angel radio could ever be._

 **Blake:**   _Mike, I am taking Benadryl tonight because of this, if I drool on you, it is your fault._

 **Sam:**   _That's so cute._

 **Blake:**   _You are going to be dealing with this too. All of us humans._

 **Dean:**   _..._

 **Sam:**   _shit_ _  
_

 **Blake:**  :/// 

 **Penny:** _So this is what angels are like. Humans got it all wrong._ Penny sighed and she knew that it was going to be a long night. 

 **Unknown number:** _You have exceeded your monthly plan. Please extend it or pay a fee of $27.99._ Penny sighed and called the phone company for an unlimited texting plan. 

*

Blake smiled, happy for her hacker skills. This would probably start a prank war between all of them against her. 

*

At three fifteen in the morning. Every thing that could make a noise, alarms, phones, TV's, radios, computers, i phones, phones, all went off at the same time and as loud as they could. Although Blake could not see their faces, she knew their reactions were priceless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like chocolate; always welcomed and will entice me to write more


End file.
